Road to Exile
by Vampish
Summary: Gideon was the reason for Wyatt turning evil. When Gideon was killed, however, they forgot one very important thing. Gideon had a son. A son who wants nothing more than to make his father proud. INCEST. Full Summary Inside.


**Road to Exile**

**Summary :** Gideon was the reason for Wyatt turning evil. When Gideon was killed, however, they forgot one very important thing. Gideon had a son. A son who wants nothing more than to make his father proud. A story of Wyatt's battle between good and evil and Chris's decisions that follow. Wyatt/Chris **INCEST**

* * *

_Prologue_

Wyatt stood staring at the scene in front of him. His hands were clenched by his sides, his fingers numb with white. He was soaked through to the core, his white collared shirt sticking to his body like a second skin. The rain continued to pour down all around him, the sky a dark and lonely gray. It was the perfect scene for the travesty that he was witnessing. In front of him, the deacon raised his right hand and placed it on the casket in front of him. His mouth muttered a final blessing to the empty soul in front of him. Wyatt could not repeat the prayer if you paid him. His whole inner being was numb with pain.

A chorus of "blessed be" was heard around him as the deacon finished his goodbye. Wyatt stiffened, realizing that the ceremony in front of him signaled his final chance at saying goodbye. He looked numbly out the corner of his eyes to see the small ensemble of black around him. He hadn't bothered to find out who was in fact here at the funeral with him. He quite frankly didn't care. No body would feel the same pain as he felt. Well, almost nobody. There was one person that would feel the same heart break. The only person who ever felt the same way Wyatt felt. The one person in the world who could make Wyatt's life worth living. His brother, Christopher Halliwell. That same individual, however, who Wyatt craved more than anything right now, was no where to be seen. Wyatt clenched his fists even tighter by his sides. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand enclose on his shoulder.

"Wyatt?" The young female's voice came out barely a whisper. Wyatt nodded, signaling his approval of the young female saying the final goodbye of the ceremony. He watched as she walked in front of him slowly, her black shoes covered in the mud that had now become the ground. As she turned around, her eyes showed sadness that only a daughter would know.

"My brother and I, Wyatt, would like to thank all those that have come today, as we say our final goodbye to Piper Halliwell." As his sister continued her speech, Wyatt suddenly tensed as he felt a familiar presence enter his surroundings. He quietly turned and pushed his way through the people behind him, his senses telling him that the visitor was waiting a decent ways away from the funeral. He stalked through the park that was his mothers chosen burial ground, a place of her past that she was always fond of. As he neared a swing set he saw a black cloaked figure sitting on one of the empty swings, his ice blue eyes staring right through Wyatt as he waited for his arrival.

"Kias." Wyatt nodded curtly, his tone quite obviously showing he wanted whatever Kias's news was to be given to him quickly. The demon looked at Wyatt almost dejectingly.

"We have found him," He said, his tone laced with distaste. Wyatt ignored the demon's tone. His heart had started to almost beat normally again when he heard those few words.

"You did? Where?" He asked, his words coming out rushed. Kias sighed and stood up from his swing, his eyes grazing the deserted park in front of him.

"You know, I could get in a lot of trouble coming here to tell you this," He started. Wyatt stepped forward quickly,his hands wrapped around the demons throat in seconds. The demons eyes widened as he raised his hands to shove the elder witch off of him.

"Listen, you fucking _creature_," Wyatt started, his fingers closing in around the younger man's trachea. "I have just lost one of the very few remaining family members that I have left and right now, my other half is missing. If you do not tell me where he is, I swear to god I will kill you in the same way you people took my father, my aunts; everybody I ever cared for. Do you understand that?" He hissed. Kias gasped as Wyatt let go of him, gasping for air as his windpipe remained function.

"It was not _my_ people," He spat out roughly," But either way, a higher up demon has him held prisoner. He is not letting anyone help him so I have no other information other than he is using him as bait."

Wyatt inhaled sharply as he stepped back in distaste. "You don't know who it is?" He asked accusingly. Kias almost smiled.

"I didn't say that," He started. He stopped when he saw Wyatt step forward again. Fearing for his windpipes survival, he quickly explained.

"Gibb's has your brother," He answered, his tone growing cold. "He wants your brother has a bargaining chip as he makes his way up the demon ladder. And as you know, Wyatt, he has a very, detailed plan."

Wyatt stopped dead in his track. Zane Gibb's was the one person who Wyatt would rather see in that casket behind him rather than anybody else in the entire world. He was the _person_, if you could call him that, which was responsible for most of the pain that Wyatt had ever felt. He was the past. He was the present. And he would be the future. For Zane wasn't just anybody. He was Gideon the elders son.

* * *

**A/N **: I hope you all liked! I know it is just a prologue but I plan to make this story go through some of Wyatt and Chris's past to future, showing how Wyatt turned Evil and making a believable story of Chris following his lead though fighting every way.


End file.
